


It's OK

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You have a very rough day and Johnny soothes you. Very fluffy





	It's OK

****Anon: hi! i was hoping you could write me something with Johnny storm? like somethin fluffy and warm and cute pretty please? maybe where reader is super tired and stressed and just done, and just starts to cry, and johnny comforts them and reassures them it's okay, and and lots of fluff please? i i really need some right now. (but if you're too busy or don't wanna it's fine too!! i adore your writing and love you lots.)

**_I have literally done nothing. No editing or planning or putting it in my requests. I’ve been there and I know exactly what it’s like to be here and need comfort as soon as possible. Hang in there, sweetheart <3 Love you too and thank you for the request._ **

You shuffle your way inside, body heavy. The day was dragging- you were blamed, accused, yelled at for a mistake you didn’t make. It won’t matter- it will always be your fault.

Johnny pads in, a smile on his face. “Hey, babe-” It falls quickly, seeing the sag of your shoulders. He wordlessly moves, holding you tight and warming himself so he can soothe you. “I gotcha sweetheart,” He whispers, rubbing your back.

You can’t help but burst into tears, clinging to him and sobbing in his chest. You couldn’t handle it anymore- the stress from earlier was just overwhelming, and Johnny holds you just a little tighter.

“Shhh…” He soothes gently. “I’m here, (Y/N). Everything will be ok. I promise. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

You sniffle, nodding, and Johnny scoops you up, carrying you to bed and snuggling you close, soothing you until you both finally fall asleep, clinging to each other.

**_I’m sorry, I feel like this is absolute crap.._ **


End file.
